My Heart On Fire
by Bb9150
Summary: The ninja have been invited to the tournament of elements. Kai is cautious, something feels wrong, and she and a certain green ninja are getting closer. Takes place in S4. Fem!Kai x Lloyd, Greenflame. Don't like don't read. STORY UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1 (03-06 23:32:37)

**Hello!** **I've seen that there are not many fem Kai stories, so I decided to write my own and I've actually been imagining this for awhile.** **Please do not expect regular updates (I have a lot of problems writing** )

 **There is one thing you should know about this before reading. Ever since Lloyd unlocked his true potential, he and Kai can talk telepathically. Their telepathic communications will be in _italics_.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_

Chapter 1: The Invitation

Kai's POV

Things haven't been great over the past few months. The ninja had split up after Zane died and went their own way. Life is boring too. No bad guys to fight, no one to play games with. Nya had also left, she was back in the Samurai Cave, working on new inventions and to see if we could bring Zane back.

As for me, well, I still fought crime and all, but I did it undercover (without dressing like a ninja), so no one would know that it was me. I love attention, but not that much. Right now I was walking down the street to park which had Zane's statue.

As I walked, my thoughts kept going back to a certain green-clad ninja. I knew that he still kept on training even though the team had split up. He was the only one - except for Zane - who knew that I was a girl. I mean, I'm wondering how the others haven't noticed yet.

When I reached my house, I noticed that window to my room was open. My house isn't very big. It's a two story house in the outskirts of the city, with a kitchen and a living room on the ground floor and a bedroom with a bathroom on the top floor. I knew I had left the windows closed and the only way someone could get in when the door was locked, would be to climb up the wall and go through the window.

I unlocked the door and cautiously stepped inside. Nothing seemed out of place but I knew better than to let my guard down. I closed the door and went into the living room. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around.

"Kai!"

"Ahhh! Wait, Lloyd? What are you doing here?"

"To talk to you." I raised my eyebrows. I knew that he wouldn't have come all this way just for a visit.

"Why are you you here?"

"Why, are you not glad to see me?" he joked, but his face turned into a serious frown. "I've been thinking, and I think that the team should meet up again. So I contacted the others and told them to meet me at Mister Chen's noodle restaurant."

"I'm guessing that you want me to go too." "Yep." "Okay, I'll think about it." "Thanks." he smiled and went out through the door. Aw man, I missed that cute smile... wait, what am I saying? I know he's cute, but I'm just his sister... he couldn't possibly like me back.

I sighed. I've probably been thinking too much. Ever since Zane had defeated the Overlord, all these thoughts were bothering me. But I just ignored them, like now. I should probably go to the noodle place. I went to my room and changed into a white shirt with a red hoodie on top and dark red pants - I know, probably too much red. I went downstairs and left my house, making sure everything was locked.

 _Hey Lloyd?_

 _Yeah?_

 _I'll be there._

_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_

I made my way into the noodle place when I heard Jay calling me.

"Kai! Here!" I made my way over to their table and sat down next to Lloyd. "Looks like Lloyd forced you to come too." Cole said. I looked at Lloyd.

"What?" he said. "Can someone explain why we are here?" Jay asked. Lloyd sighed. "I know Zane is gone, but I think we need to recruit a new member." he said. "No! We are not replacing Zane!" Cole shouted. "But what about the team?" Lloyd asked. "Maybe without Zane there is no team." I retorted. Lloyd's face dropped. Maybe I shouldn't have said that.

 _I know that you only want the best for team, but some things are not replaceable._ I told him.

 _I know._ He replied.

Just then Cole and Jay started fighting over food. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. Boys, I thought. What am I going to do with them?

Out of the corner of my eye I saw two threatening looking guys going up to the counter guy. Gangsters, I thought.

"Guys."

They're still fighting.

"Guys."

Still fighting...

"GUYS!" Lloyd and I shout at the same time.

"WHAT?!"

"Look at them." I say while pointing to the gangsters. They were threatening the counter guy.

"Let's get 'em!" Cole shouted. We quickly made our way over there. The guys started attacking us. We pushed and kicked and tried to knock them out but somehow they weren't affected. They ran out through the back door and we followed. Only when we got there they were gone and there was a sheet of paper stuck to the wall. When I saw what was on it I gasped.

"Uh guys... I think you should see this." I called everyone over and when they saw it their reaction was almost the same as mine. It was a drawing of Zane, with a note. Jay snatched it off the wall.

"What does it say?" we asked. "It says... Zane's alive."

_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_

 **I wanted to write a bit more but I... well... got stuck.**

 **If there's anything you want to say, please review. And I predict that the next chapter will probably come out... in a few months.**

 **So please review!**

 **-Bb9150 OVER AND OUT!**


	2. Author note

**Hey guys! I'm so so so sorry for neglecting this story for months, especially since I was only on the first chapter. Only now I realised being a year 9 student is hard, but skipped a semester so now I'm in year 10! (yes, I'm still in school) Thank you to all of you who liked my story** **, but I just realised writing is not for me (especially since English is not my first language). Therefore, I am putting this story up for adoption! If you want to adopt this story, let me know by pm. Welp, this is the end of my writing career!**


End file.
